


50章续

by YMZC



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMZC/pseuds/YMZC
Summary: 未满十八，请勿观看
Relationships: 卡戎x苏延枝
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	50章续

他话一说完，卡戎的手就从腰上移到臀部，接着用力往上一托！  
苏延枝突然被抱了起来，出于怕跌落的本能，他手脚并用，慌忙抓着卡戎的肩，双腿也紧紧圈住对方的腰。  
  
“我艹……”苏延枝笑骂了声，他好歹一米八几，七十公斤，卡戎抱他跟玩儿似的，就这么搂在怀里大步地走到床边，交叠着倒下。  
  
“这么急？”苏延枝躺在床上，调笑着掰过卡戎的脸，凑过去亲他。  
唇齿交缠，他们争夺着想占据对方口腔，谁也不让谁。  
  
苏延枝先凭着娴熟的技术探进去，又因为肺活量不够而被逼退回来，任由卡戎攻城略地。  
他喘着气，在浓密的接吻里摸着卡戎头上的发簪，把两根一起取了下来。  
  
金色长发倾泻而下，垂落肩头，盘踞在床上，卡戎和他微微分开，红润的唇间拉起晶莹的银丝，白皙的脸庞微红，喘了两声，几乎立刻把苏延枝听硬了。  
……还是想艹他。  
  
苏延枝摸着卡戎精致昳丽的眉眼，低声道:“宝贝，打个商量。如果你学的扎实就算了。要是不行，那就让我来教教你，怎么样？”  
“不商量。”卡戎想也没想，反手脱掉上衣，露出精壮结实的上身。  
  
苏延枝伸手去摸他饱满鼓胀的胸肌，肤质细腻光滑，入手紧实而有弹性。  
他边捏边笑:“这么霸道？”  
  
卡戎嗯哼一声，变戏法般摸出支润滑剂和保险套。  
“我就知道……”苏延枝乐了。  
  
他这种看破一切的态度让卡戎有种无所遁形的羞赧，报复性地低头咬了咬那红润的唇瓣，伸手解开了浴袍。  
  
尽管不如卡戎这种经年奔波运动的身材结实，但苏延枝还是挺有料的，修长白皙的躯体上附着着薄薄一层肌肉，胸腹肌都不夸张，线条刚刚好，带着青年人特有的蓬勃的生命力，极具美感。  
  
深红的阳根已然半勃，苏延枝已经开始摸着自己的东西自慰，喘息声低哑性感。  
卡戎松开他的唇，一路下移。  
  
苏延枝有预料地把手拿开，在卡戎呼吸落上小腹时挺了挺胯，低声道先给我点儿甜头？  
他不用说卡戎也明白，没有迟疑地张嘴含住。  
  
被湿热温暖的口腔包裹的瞬间，苏延枝就重重地喘了一声。甚至伸手把卡戎的长发撩开，不住地摩挲他的侧脸。  
  
苏延枝的玩意儿尺寸并不小，十四五公分，笔直的一根，含在嘴里有着怪异的腥味。  
  
抚摸侧脸的动作带着催促的味道，卡戎便顾不得适应，扶握着根部，开始缓慢地吞咽。  
苏延枝喘得更厉害了，卡戎甚至能感觉到嘴里东西硬度越来越大。  
  
他动作生涩，收着牙，极为小心地吞吐，几十个来回后开始顺着茎身舔舐，轻咬卵蛋，继续往后移。  
  
苏延枝正爽着，后穴猛地被湿滑的舌头舔了一下，惊得他赶紧撑起身子往后挪开:“你——”  
卡戎从他胯间抬头，有些疑惑地问怎么了。  
  
两片薄唇被摩挲许久，带着点淫靡的肿胀。  
苏延枝简直不忍直视。  
  
舔穴，他在床上都从没干过，又怎么会让卡戎这么对他。  
  
“不用学的这么——丰富，我不喜欢这样。”苏延枝艰难道。  
卡戎有点紧张:“不舒服？”  
  
谈不上舒服也谈不上难受，就是怪。  
而且这种话题实在没有讨论的必要，苏延枝献祭般把旁边的润滑剂捞过来递给卡戎:“用手就行。”  
  
卡戎哦了一声，拆开包装，挤了小半管在手里，尽数抹在苏延枝股间，圆润的指头揉搓了会儿穴口，试探地伸进一个指节。  
  
这种异物入侵感还是很怪，尽管苏延枝刚刚在浴室也有预料地将自己里里外外地洗了一遍，也忍不住皱了皱眉。  
他一皱眉，卡戎的动作又停了，低声问“痛吗？”  
  
苏延枝摇头，眉毛却还是拧着。  
卡戎迟疑道:“我轻一点儿？”  
  
实际上他这动作已经轻得不能再轻了，苏延枝自己调整了一下，呼气:“没事儿。”  
内壁火热而紧致，哪怕用足了油，卡戎依旧不敢乱戳刺，谨慎地抽插了一会儿，才放进第二根手指。  
  
食中二指不紧不慢地探索着，卡戎低声道:“太紧了。”  
苏延枝面上微热，又忍不住笑:“那你多弄弄。”  
  
“……怎么弄？”卡戎嗓音更低了。  
论在床上说荤话，卡戎哪里是苏延枝的对手。他低笑道:“你想怎么弄？”  
  
卡戎用高高耸起的下身撞了撞:“想用这。”  
“先憋一会儿。”苏延枝伸手，从卡戎的裤头摸了进去，握着那勃发的性器套弄几下。  
  
卡戎立刻低喘出声。  
这人不仅外貌占尽种族优势，裤裆里的玩意儿也是一样，又粗又长，十八九公分，一只手也只能勉强握住。  
  
“你太大了，这么捅进来我会死的。”苏延枝舔了舔唇，笑道。  
他说话太放浪，卡戎想听又不敢听，隐忍地用空闲的右手捂住了苏延枝的嘴。  
  
力道却不大，苏延枝轻易地拉开，调笑道:“夸你两句，还受不了了？”  
“……别说了。”卡戎低声道。  
  
苏延枝笑得更欢了。  
但他没能得意太久，笑声很快换成了急促动情的低喘。  
  
卡戎心领神会:“这儿？”  
前列腺刺激带来的快感真不是盖的，苏延枝胸口起伏了好一会，才点点头。  
  
卡戎又摁着那片区域揉搓了一阵，探进去第三根手指。  
他手掌宽大，骨节分明，这么一来苏延枝就稍微有点难受了，微蹙着眉，努力适应着。  
  
卡戎的动作相当小心，缓慢地搔刮抽送，苏延枝能够感受到他的谨慎，看着对方额头细密的汗，心里叹了口气。  
别说平时的炮友，哪怕是对待前男友，苏延枝都没做到卡戎这样的耐心细致。  
  
“进来吧。”苏延枝低声道。  
冗长的前戏确实让卡戎憋得不行了，他下身硬到疼痛，顶端都在渗水。  
  
但他还是不敢冒动，上回他就是太激动，什么时候把苏延枝搞出血的都不知道。  
苏延枝看出他的迟疑，温声道:“没事的，不会受伤。”  
  
卡戎这才撕开保险套，生涩地给自己套上。  
也许是憋得太久，那剑拔弩张的阳具看起来更骇人了，苏延枝看了一眼就别开，心里发虚。  
  
卡戎扶着自己的东西，一手卡着苏延枝细韧的腰，硕大的冠状头部抵在湿润的穴口，缓慢地顶了进去。  
  
润滑做得相当到位，插进来时苏延枝并没觉得多疼，只是又酸又涨，而且有种隐秘的赧然。  
身体被缓慢地破开，他甚至能感受到那根东西上条条暴起的青筋。  
……我他妈是怎么想的。  
  
相较于他的复杂心思，卡戎想的就简单多了。  
最原始的欲望被湿热紧致的后穴紧紧包裹，快感几近灭顶。  
  
他掐着苏延枝的腰，一插到底。  
苏延枝感觉整个人都被塞满了，艰难地喘着气，鼻翼都是汗珠。  
卡戎俯身，半舔半亲地吻遍他的脸。  
  
温情地亲昵了一会儿，卡戎感觉苏延枝的后面稍微松懈了些，试探着抽出少许，又轻轻撞进去。  
苏延枝难耐地喘出声。  
  
卡戎摸着他的脸，把汗湿的额发拨开，小声问“难受？”  
苏延枝笑着摇摇头。  
  
“那我重点儿？”卡戎又问，他是真的憋得很难受了。  
苏延枝勾着他的脖子，在人侧脸亲了一口:“宝贝，你在床上不用跟我这么客气。”  
  
卡戎回吻他:“我怕你不舒服。”  
苏延枝细碎地亲着，含糊道:“那让我操你？”  
  
卡戎舔舔唇，没答话，把苏延枝两条长腿扛在肩头，开始了缓慢的抽送。  
  
痛是不痛，但快感也没有。  
苏延枝蹙着眉，轻微地喘气。  
  
卡戎观察着他的表情，双手托着饱满的臀瓣，稍微调了调角度。  
“操！”肥厚的龟头精准地顶到前列腺，苏延枝给刺激得叫出声。  
  
苏延枝体型匀称偏瘦，屁股挺翘结实，手感也不错。卡戎肆意地揉搓了好几下，才继续不急不缓地操弄着身下人。  
前列腺被不停蹭刮碾磨，苏延枝爽得喘个不停，半软的前端也颤巍巍地再度站立。  
  
见他这个反应，卡戎终于放心地加快了速度，紧实劲瘦的腰肢高高抬起，又重重落下，每一次抽送都又急又猛，饱满的囊袋和腰胯疾风骤雨般拍击着臀肉，很快撞得一片通红。  
  
“呃、啊——”在急促的啪啪声中，苏延枝的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，刺激前列腺的快感不如挤压性器直接，却更绵长深刻，从尾椎蔓延到四肢百骸，像是细微的电流在身体里流淌，爽得他几乎翻白眼。  
  
见他反应积极，卡戎便放下苏延枝的腿，转而挂在腰间。  
几乎是立刻就被圈住了。苏延枝紧紧桎梏着他，眼尾一片薄红，嘴角的笑却很自信:“来，把我操服。”  
  
卡戎喉结上下滚动着，手从苏延枝腋下穿过，扣住他的肩头，突然开始狂野地操弄。  
每一下都拔到只留龟头，顶进去时连囊袋都卡在穴口，如此激烈的抽插几乎让肉体拍打声连成一片。  
  
后穴被完全操开，湿软的肠道紧紧攀附着那根作孽的大家伙，卡戎这么疾风暴雨地干了几十下，苏延枝就觉得腿酸挂不住，勾着卡戎的脖子:“嗯、嗯啊，宝贝，慢、慢点呃——”  
  
卡戎亲着他汗湿的鼻尖，停下攻势，低声道“服了吗？”  
苏延枝本来都要被操得爽晕，听到这话有忍不住闷笑:“服了服了，屌大的就是牛逼——轻点儿，操坏了就真的只能换我干你了。”  
  
卡戎笑了，低头和苏延枝接了个短暂却深刻的吻:“你这张嘴。”  
“怎么了？”苏延枝被卡戎这一笑勾得七荤八素，胳膊缠着对方脖子，舔舐他的耳朵，“叫床声不好听吗？”  
  
卡戎听得眉心一跳，低声问“有多好听？”  
苏延枝笑着，把手往下移，扣住对方紧实的臀瓣，往自己身体压:“你不操我怎么叫，干嚎吗？”  
  
卡戎被他浪得理智全无，掐着苏延枝的腰就开始了紧密强悍的操弄。  
苏延枝一言九鼎，说叫床就叫床，喘息和呻吟就没停过，他的阳具高挺，戳在卡戎硬邦邦的小腹上，腹肌上全是淌出来的精水。  
  
卡戎一边操他一边亲他，从修长脖颈吻到胸口，含住小巧的乳粒吸吮，舌头不停舔弄。  
苏延枝被刺激得抓住自己阴茎套弄个不停，几乎是痉挛地射在卡戎的胸腹上。  
  
他射精时后穴不由自主地收缩吸附，卡戎爽得低吼，把雪白的臀肉分到极致，埋在最深处也射了出来。  
  
苏延枝双腿无力地垂落，一手盖上眼，平复着高潮带来的快感。  
卡戎拉开他的手，亲他的眼睛:“怎么、怎么样？”  
  
声音带着性事结束后特有的低哑，但还是压不住里面的紧张。  
苏延枝有意逗他:“什么怎么样？”  
  
卡戎的性器半软着，还埋在他屁股里，他稍微耸了耸，顶的苏延枝又喘出声。  
“这个。”卡戎玩弄道，“及格吗？”  
  
苏延枝边喘边笑，抓着卡戎头发:“满分。”  
做爱就图个爽，心里那个坎过去，也没什么不能接受的。  
  
卡戎似乎很满意，重重出了口气，把自己从苏延枝身体里退出来，取下保险套，本想直接丢掉，想了想又打个结，这才扔到床下。  
  
“有奖励吗？”他紧挨着苏延枝躺下，大手在光裸的躯体上不停游走。  
苏延枝意味深长地看他一眼:“想要什么？”  
卡戎亲亲他:“想再来一次……不带套。”  
  
苏延枝在某些方面有着所有男人的通病，在床上被伺候舒服了，想怎样都行。  
“来。”他爽快道。  
  
卡戎本就是从后方侧抱着他，苏延枝稍微一翻身，主动屈起一条腿，把淋漓红艳的穴口暴露给卡戎。  
卡戎眼神一暗，握着自己沾满精液的老二，摸索着戳了进去。  
  
肠道早已被操开，湿烂温软，食髓知味地在他进来时就热切地包裹上来。  
两道喘息此起彼伏地在卧室交融，这个姿势不好使劲，卡戎温吞地抽送了会儿，搂过苏延枝的腰，自己翻了个身，把人摁在床上。  
  
苏延枝倒也配合，温驯地跪趴着。  
两片肩胛骨凸起，宽肩细腰，线条勾人，腰窝瞩目，雪白饱满的臀部高高翘着，略微红肿的穴口不住地翁合，先前涂抹的润滑剂也被捣成沫，细细密密地糊了一圈。  
  
卡戎环抱着他的腰，低头在背上啄了一口，把性器放了进去。  
他体力惊人，又偏好猛烈的节奏。苏延枝挨了百十下就有点扛不住，支着的手臂松开，脑袋抵在枕头上，嗯嗯啊啊地喘息。  
  
勃发的老二被卡戎套弄着，苏延枝撅着屁股，一边挨操一边抓着床单，随着卡戎撞击的频率一松一紧，从脸红到了脖子，发出难堪的求饶。  
“轻点儿宝贝……”  
  
卡戎俯下身，含着他的耳朵:“这样？”  
他放缓动作，却用龟头不住地研磨对方的前列腺。  
  
苏延枝爽得腿根都在发颤，嗯嗯叫着，腿也支不住了，噗通倒下床。  
卡戎顺势压在他身上，老二还在作孽。  
  
“说话。”他催促道。  
苏延枝缓过劲，笑:“好哥哥，轻点儿操，要被你捅坏了。”  
  
卡戎被他叫得喉头发紧，掰开臀肉看了眼。  
狭小的穴口被狰狞的阳具撑到极致，一收一缩，半个屁股都是湿的。  
  
他拉着苏延枝的手，摸上两人的交合处。  
“没坏，你这嘴厉害。”  
  
苏延枝摸着那粗壮的阳根，感叹竟然真的干进去了。  
还干得他那么爽。  
  
他侧脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，似笑非笑看着卡戎:“哪个嘴厉害？”  
“……两个都厉害。”卡戎败给他了，伸手扣住苏延枝的下巴，把手指伸进去。  
  
灵活的舌头立马缠了上来，不住地舔舐着粗砾的指节，甚至模仿着抽插的频率主动吞吐。  
  
卡戎简直要被苏延枝逼疯了，重新捞起苏延枝，迫使他撅着屁股，发狠地箍着他的腰，一下接一下，用恨不得把囊袋也撞进去的力道操着他。  
  
苏延枝操了一声，爽得喘个不停，脚趾都深深蜷起。  
这种程度的交合实在过火，苏延枝脑袋都被干得发懵，手掌无意识贴上自己小腹，感受着那里传来的颤动。  
  
“太深了、嗯啊——”苏延枝高声叫着。  
卡戎顺着他的动作，反扣着他的手，深深摁住他小腹，提胯一个猛顶！  
  
苏延枝这回是真切地感受到了卡戎干得有多深，哪怕隔着肚皮，那个浅浅的凸起也咯手。  
  
“你他妈的——呃啊，”这一下又疼又爽，苏延枝爆了粗口，脖子青筋都出来了，“怎么长的……”  
  
卡戎想起自己看过的“学习资料”，下流地问“喜欢吗？”  
苏延枝乐了:“喜欢的话，嗯、你、哈，你能割下来送我吗？”  
  
卡戎操弄的动作都停了一瞬。  
  
苏延枝得了喘气的余地，继续道:“我还可以弄瓶福尔马林给你泡上，像拉斯普丁那样，也摆在圣彼得堡的博物院里——唔唔。”  
  
卡戎听不下去了，直接把手指插进他嘴里，亵玩着他的舌头，下身耸动的频率加快，最后一个深顶，喘息着射在了苏延枝的身体里。  
  
苏延枝早在他冲顶前也给撸射了，此刻精疲力竭，卡戎一松手他就无力地瘫在了床上。  
  
卡戎的老二也滑了出来，穴口被操得太久，根本合不拢，精液顺着小孔不住地往外淌。  
  
“你犯规了。”苏延枝哑着嗓子，“我让你不带套，可没让你射里头。”  
“下次注意。”卡戎趴在他身上，亲吻他汗湿的肩头。  
  
苏延枝眼皮沉重，卡戎这两炮干了快两个小时，爽完后的疲惫感齐齐涌上来，他抱着枕头，就这么睡了过去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
xxx  
我只能说一句我真牛逼……剧情写不走，一搞黄色文思泉涌。  
苏延枝说的“像拉斯普丁那样”，我不是很想解释，挺牛逼的一个人物，死了之后他的东西就被割下来泡在了福尔马林里，有图。  
……我知道你们会好奇，但我真的建议不要去搜，满了18也别搜，我他妈当年就是不听劝，那个视觉效果，无需多言。  
  



End file.
